


My Blushing Angel

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blushing Alec Lightwood, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec tries to flirt with Magnus using puns and ends up being flirted by the warlock.





	My Blushing Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

'Let's _spend some koala-ty time together'_

_'There's so mush-room in my heart for you'_

_'You must be a geologist because you rock my world_

A small giggle passed through Alec's lips when he read the last line. He was waiting for Magnus in their loft who had gone for a meeting. The shadowhunter was bored so he started surfing through his phone when he came across a site filled with love puns

Alec was surprised the site had so many love puns. There were food puns like..

_I love you 'berry' much_

_We make a nice 'pear'_

_I 'do-nut' know what would I do without you_

Alec scrolled the page down to find animal love puns

_'Bee' mine_

_I 'whale-ly' love you_

_You're 'toad-lly' the one for me_

 

Next it was time for the young shadowhuter to read Magnus's favourite kind of puns

_I love you a 'latte'_

_I promise not to drunk call you. 'Alcohol' you later_

_Happy Octo-beer_

Alec shook his head in amusement and saw familiar purple flames in the middle of the living room. Magnus stepped outside the portal and smiled when he saw Alec "Hello Alexander" 

Alec got up from the couch and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss "Welcome home" Magnus held Alec by his waist and kissed him back "A very sweet home it is" 

Alec pulled back thinking about the lines he read. Maybe he could try it out on his boyfriend. He cleared his throat and tried to sound sexy "I think you dropped something Magnus" 

Magnus looked down "I don't see anything" 

"My jaw" Alec replied with a smirk. He was expecting to see a blush on Magnus's face instead his boyfriend looked lost "Ah...Alexander your jaw is still intact" 

Alec stared at him

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern. 

Alec nodded. Maybe he should try something else "Are you a magnet? Because I..." before he could finish 'I'm always attracted to you', Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion "No I'm a warlock. Alexander what's going on with you? Do you have a fever" 

Alec growled in frustration. How's that possible for someone who flirts 24/7 with him and not know these pick up lines "I'm fine. Let's go eat" he mumbled heading towards kitchen

Magnus smirked following Alec. He smiled when his boyfriend fumbled with dishes and glases all the while muttering to himself "I have a bad news" 

Alec paused and looked at Magnus with worried eyes "Bad news? Something happened at the meeting?" 

Magnus shook his head "No but heaven called today..." he saw Alec's expression turned from worry to clueless and he continued "They said they were missing an Angel but don't worry I didn't say I've him in my house" 

Alec gaped at Magnus "What are you talking about?" 

Magnus walked stylishly towards Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist "Sorry I couldn't hear you from all the noise" 

"What Noise?" 

"My hearbeats are louder everytime you talk. I'm sure to miss few words here and there" said Magnus with a coy smile and then it happened...

Alec's blush seared through his cheeks and for a second Magnus thought his face was on fire. It was really cute and adorable thing to witness... something the warlock would give up the whole world to see Alec's blush 

"Magnus!" Alec responded to Magnus's sweet flirting which was the reason behind his flushed face. So Magnus knew he was trying to flirt with him 

"Don't blame me. You started saying all those adorable lines...I'm just playing along" Magnus saw Alec's blush deepened "Besides I would do anything to see my blushing Angel" 

"Shut up" Alec gave a playfully hit on Magnus's shoulder "I'm not blushing" 

"If anyone asks, tell them I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated with your love" 

Alec thought he was going to give competition to tomatoes if Magnus kept going. Damn his face looked like he came out of oven

Magnus went for more "You're like a dictionary, you bring meaning to my life" Alec slipped his head on Magnus's shoulder to hide his face. He wondered if anyone could faint with blush

"Words cannot expresso how much you mean to me" 

Alec pressed his face harder as a giggle passed through his lips "Stop!" 

Magnus laughed pulling Alec close to his body "Don't hide that face. I could go on and on whole day to see my angel blushing" 

Alec looked up still blushing "Roses are red, violets are blue.. all of my naughty thoughts involve you" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows "Wanna make that true?" 

"Lead the way Mr Bane" 

"Anything for my blushing Angel" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
